User talk:Varkanax39
Welcome Hi, welcome to Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shardak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaFairon (Talk) 21:29, March 22, 2010 You are now a Bureaucrat, you can now delete unused pages and make other administrators and b'crats. Toa Fairon ' And sure! We can use some of our pics on the main page. 'Toa Fairon ' Sure! I'll upload it. 'Toa Fairon ' It overrides the WIKIA image if you call it File:Wiki.png, that should do it. 'Toa Fairon ' And I protected the main page against unregistered and new contributors, just that only we registered contributors can edit it. 'Toa Fairon ' I just had the same thing, I thought you could do it, weird. 'Toa Fairon ' Ohh, and if you want to know how I made the carve button being the edit button, then look at the MediaWiki namespace, it covers the more in depth things of wiki coding. 'Toa Fairon ' I'm afraid I also can't do that, even though we are both sysops, we still can't do that, weird. 'Toa Fairon ' You know the menu, with the Edit, Move, Archives, etc.? B'crats have extra buttons: Protect, Delete, and there's more, you know the Sidebar? We can edit that, and there is a button just beneath the sidebar which says block user, which allows you to block people. 'Toa Fairon ' There is a menu, called or something like that, which allows you to change your positions, if you already are a b'crat or something then you can't change that anymore. 'Toa Fairon ' Hey May I add some characters to your storyline? I'd like to add a new species. Rules? So, what are the rules here? Just Bionicle, or, since it's a Multi-verse, it's anything? So, what do I actually do here? I couldn't keep myself focused on that LONG blog post. IceBite 19:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Finished. Go see for yourself (though please be advised that not all pages in the category may show up). [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 07:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, to get the spoiler templates and all that working, copy this to Common.js: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Would you like me to paste some of your stories here?--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 18:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Templates Listen, I know you were making your own revisions to the templates, but wouldn't it be better just to leave them as they were left? If you can come up with a better version, with more practical code and useful syntax, then fine. Seriously, though, all you seem to be doing is taking the originals from Wookieepedia, which I'd already modified to suit this wiki's purposes. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, speaking in all practicality, wouldn't it be more simple to have automatic, customizable color schemes? It saves time, and the effect is essentially the same: the combinations of the two-color schemes are very limited aesthetically, and it would be much easier to just use the more relevant ones (or only relevant ones) as default options. Secondly, I don't know whether you've noticed, but the "tool" section was already present in the version of the character infobox that I created, and I have since added the "Kanohi" value. Third, to be frank, I'm not sure you completely understand all the code in the template--I found myself removing a lot of unnecessary bits in my revision that I don't think you'd caught on. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, first I'd need to know what pics you want to use for 'em... Also, could you make me admin? I figure I could do a decent bit of helpin' with sysop powers. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea: why don't you feature the Kanohi of one of the characters involved with each era? That way, it'll be more distinct which era's which. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup, still here. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to respond, but I made the "brown" color into a different parameter, olive. Also, why do you insist on having so many citations? I mean, this is a fanon wiki, so one would think it would be pretty unnecessary. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Er... did I accidentally delete something important? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, haven't done anything, yet. I'll try to do it this weekend, but I have a lot o' stuff going on, so I can't be sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It's something they've set up on the MediaWiki pages--I'll try to find out what it is if you want. There's also some code on the css pages that makes their template bottoms round. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. I couldn't make the change to the infobox colors that you wanted--the scattered manner the JavaScript is outlined is too complex for me--but I was successfully able to make the bottoms rounded. In addition to this, I made an automatically-refreshing button for the recent changes and logs, inserted code for a countdown timer like that on CBW, and inserted working navbox code that actually doesn't screw up the whole wiki (which means that the Spoiler, Navbox2, and Navbox3 templates are now usable). [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Need any help with getting the wiki up and running? I'm free to help you out. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']]~ 03:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help out here? If you like, I can import some pictures of the TEG characters who still need articles. Baterra1202 Sorry, I've been at a "respectable social gathering" . Anyway, I don't really know what you can do--perhaps you could try WMF? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get your messages until now, but yes, I'll try to help. Baterra1202 Hey, I uploaded an image of Lekhop from CBW, but I accidentally named it "Ravdev" because of some confusion with the links on the TEG entry page on CBW. Since I don't have admin access here, I'm not able to rename the file myself, so can you do it for me? Baterra1202 Sure, I'll join. Yeah, I do know a lot about the story. I was always waiting for it to be updated. Baterra1202 I'm not done uploading pics yet, but when I am I'll begin work on TEG articles. Baterra No. I'm taking care of the last of them now. Baterra What. Is. WRONG?! I created a page for Jorbyy, but the Kanohi section is not showing up on the infobox. I can't fix it. What is wrong? Baterra1202 I'm here. Baterra1202